Slave of Pride
by Red Riding Storm
Summary: Its about how Pride can ruin a persons life.Pride brings Runo nothing good but... well read and you will se what I mean.  A two shot story
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone I wrote a story of romance so I thought I wirte a little bit of tragedy although I don't like tragedy so much.

THIS IS ABOUT Runo whose pride brings her nothing good but…well you will find out.

There she lay on her bed sick, sad and dying. Every one offered to take her to the hospital or doctor but she refuses, her pride is too strong. She wants to do everything herself although she can't she will not give up no matter what.

She once had a family but her mom and dad had died and she divorced her husband (Dan) for she was scared he will divorce her first but she was way wrong, he loved her more than anything and her loyal Tigrera lived in New Vestroia with the other bakugans.

As she lay in her bed she just wanted to explode, scream for help and she wanted to tell her ex husband (Dan) she loves him but her pride has swallowed her hole. She climbed out of her bed and sat beside her bed on her knees and began to pray asking God to forgive her sins. She wrote a letter to her ex husband to tell him about her feelings for him and to say sorry that her pride came in between them.

She slowly lay back in bed. She could feel how her eyes went droopy and her heart beat go slower until she met it …, some call it paradise, the white light or death. She gladly followed it and she was free, no pain, no hate and BEST OF ALL no pride.

As her ex husband came in the room he blankly stared at her lifeless body and felt guilt build up that he could not save her. He was so selfish for not sticking by her side and for not fighting her pride to be with her. He slowly bent down to give her a hug and noticed a letter by her bed side table.

He opened the letter and began to read with his teary eyes

_Dearest Dan_

_I'm sorry that pride took over my life. I could of asked for help so that I could still be alive another few years but pride has made me its slave and locked me up in a prison cell, but at least I know where I'm going, there is no pain and then I will certainly be free from pride. I forgot to tell you how much I loved you and that I never wanted it to come to this. _

_Please forgive me and know that I will always love you and don't waste your life on missing me, go have fun, marry have a kid and know that I am no longer in any pain._

_~~*Love~~*_

_RUNO _

Dan had put the letter down and fell to his knees crying. He turned to where Runo laid and he stroke her face whispering; I never wanted it to come to this.

The funeral has happened and all of their closest friends and family even the bakugan were invited to say good bye to Runo. Days, weeks and months went by and something terrible happened to Dan.

He didn't want a family, Runo was the only one he did and will always love and something terrible took him over…Yes you probably guessed it, PRIDE made a slave of him.

That is the end of my one-shot story and just to make sure you understand it's about Runo that is sick but is too stubborn in other words she has too much pride to ask for anybody's help so she died. Thanks and please review! Oh and if you want me to make more chapters of Slave of Pride plz let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Slave of Pride DanXRuno**

**Chapter 2**

**After dear Runos death**

Daniel couldn't cope without his Runo .He hasn't been social after Runos death. His cockiness, stubbornness and his friendship with the brawlers stopped, well in his mind their friendship stopped but the gang of brawlers never gave up on Dan. All that he wants is his dear Runo….. He can't carry on with life anymore …knowing she won't be there to hit him at the back of the head, telling him to not eat so fast, no future re-marriage and future children he soo dearly wanted.

His dream was to have a family in which Runo was his wife and they live in a small neighborhood with their children and a dog called scrappy…..but those dreams were now worthless to him. Knowing that it will never happen, EVER! He had no reason to live anymore. All his "Future planning" he had made, had Runo involved in it. Without her there is no more future for him.

There for he made a plan….a plan to end his life. He had it all planned out. There will unfortunately be a countdown till his life ends because the brawlers shows up every day, trying to convince him to move on with his life…but all their effort came to waist seeing that Daniel never listened to a word they said….he was always off in space, day dreaming or in a very deep thought.

Dan woke up this morning more in a happy/ bright mood for he knows it's not long till he sees his Runo again. He shaved his now prickly beard that has been shaved a few weeks ago by Julie that struggled soo since he didn't lift his head up from the pillow he dug his face into since Runos death. Dan giggled at the thought of how Julie struggled, well in that matter how EVERY one struggled with him.

Dan put Dark blue jeans on with a skull black T-shirt he had brushed his teeth so the stench of alcohol would die down a bit. Heck he was surprised he didn't die of alcohol poisoning yet. He set his digitals watch alarm and when it hits 00:00 he will be on his way to Runo. Dan went to sit on his sofa full of bear cans and wine bottle and thought back to a few hours before Runos death…..

**Dans flashback**

"Uggg, what ring do I get her!" Daniel shouts out in aggravation in the jewelry shop.

"Dan, you already got her a ring for your first wedding day, remember the one with the diamond in before she divorced your butt?" Shun said while rolling his eyes

"You don't understand!" Dan yelled in aggravation "I can't give her the same ring, it needs to be special" he said scanning the rest of the shop for the perfect ring for Runo.

"Listen Dan, I don't know why you are carrying on with Runo, she divorced you; just move on, I mean really there are a lot of girls I know that isn't as hard headed and mean like Runo….I can easily set you up for a blind date" Shun said as he put a hand on Dans shoulder "Give up on her" Shun whispered.

Dan violently shoved Shuns hand off his shoulder "That's the thing Shun; YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! You never married anyone. You don't understand all those emotions you feel by just getting one simple touch on the shoulder or a simple glance from 'The one'. Runos hard headedness does not bother me, it just gives me more confidence for when I'm not around her…she won't let any pervert touch her or fool her. Her meanness for me is the most amazing thing it gives me confidence by showing me that she will kick any guy's ass for attempting to hurt her if I'm not around. . Those soft pink lips and those big green eyes I love sooo.

"Dan I…." Shun started but couldn't finish because of Dan interrupting

"Now tell me, how do I give up on her or move on knowing that I'm head over heels for her?" Dan made that out more in a statement then a question.

"You are right Dan, I don't know that type of love but I hope to soon find out." Shun said lifting his eyes from the ground to Dan "What about this one?" Shun asked motioning him to the glass container, showing off a ring with a curved pattern and a yellow diamond shaped into a rose.

"Perfect" Dan said while purchasing it.

**Dans flashback ends**

Dan took out a Red velvet box out of his pocked that contained that 'Perfect' ring.

"It won't be long now…" Dan heaved a sigh with a smile and put the ring box back in his pocket. Not long after that the brawlers marched in but go startled seeing the sitting figure on the couch. They were all giving each other glances but smiled knowing that Dan is turning into himself again. The time to Dans death was now nearer so Dan decided to listen to them and not ignore them, it his way to say thanks to his friends for all what they have done.

The gang would make jokes about Alcohol poisoning after they saw all the bottles lying around in the house. Joke after joke, comment after comment. Dan would just nod or chuckle at times. The time finally came when the brawlers went home.

It was now dead silence in the house of Daniel. All he can hear is his heart beat thumping against his chest while he walked up stairs. He went to go sit on his bed not even bothering to right a note to the brawlers…sure they know why he killed himself. Dan kicked out his shoes and climbed under the sheets of his blanket, he took that 'perfect' ring out his pocked and opened the box containing it and placed it down on his bed side table.

He took out 2-3 that went up to 5 pills and held it in his and shaking it a bit. Runo I'm scared(he said while closing his eyes) but I know you will come fetch me….this is all for you….you are worth it. The funny thing is that I have too much pride for others to even come near me…but you are the only one that can make my pride disappear Because your…..worth it." His watch's alarm went off; he threw the pills in his mouth and swallowed it. (**I put in a sonfic too just to make things more fantasy like)**

**Steal my heart and hold my tongue.  
>I feel my time, my time has come.<br>Let me in, unlock the door.  
>I've never felt this way before.<br>**

His eyes began to close…. His heart beat slowing down. " wow, I…I feel weird" he said to himself as his body went numb.

**The wheels just keep on turning,  
>The drummer begins to drum,<br>I don't know which way I'm going,  
>I don't know which way I've come<strong>

Dans heart thumped one last time, his last breath he let out and his smile that was visible; He is dead. He followed the white light to two paths, a black and white one but witch one does he take to get to Runo?

**Hold my head inside your hands,  
>I need someone who understands.<br>I need someone, someone who hears,  
>For you, I've waited all these years.<strong>

Daniel smile when he saw someone walking up to him from the white light ,she was now in front of him. He smiled and just when he was about to say something, she put her finger against his lips signaling him to not talk; Dan nodded.

**For you, I'd wait 'til kingdom come.  
>Until my day, my day is done.<br>And say you'll come, and set me free,  
>Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me<strong>

They walked had in hand to the white path but stopped and turned to face each other.

"I have waited soo long to see you again" Dan said, sliding that 'Perfect ring' on her finger.

Runo didn't take her eyes off of Dan "silly man, I have been watching you all this time. You know I would always of waited for you till Kingdom comes, you didn't have to kill you self."

"But I couldn't wait till my time comes" Dan said had hugged Runo as they vanished.

**In your tears and in your blood,  
>In your fire and in your flood,<br>I hear you laugh, I heard you sing,  
>"I wouldn't change a single thing."<strong>

Shun burst through Dans door knowing there was something up. Dan can't just change overnight. Shun broke his door in, he ran straight to Dan when his eyes fell on the open pill bottle. "What have you done Dan?" Shun whispered and started to shake Dan to wake up.

"Shun, we got you message, what's ….oh no" Alice couldn't finish her sentence when she saw shun hovering over Dan, crying.

The rest of the gang made it in and all ran over to Dans bed. Marucho took off his hat and knelt down with Alice and Shun by Dans bed.

**The wheels just keep on turning,  
>The drummers begin to drum,<br>I don't know which way I'm going,  
>I don't know what I've become.<strong>

"W…why didn't YOU CALL THE AMBULANCE!" Julie went hysterical, as she dialed the number. He….he could still be alive!" She yelled as she waited for the hospital to pick up.

Shun grabbed her cell phone and press the red button, ending the call. "He was already cold when I came here, Jules. He….he's gone."

"NO, why did you end call give me the phone!' Julie yelled trying to grab the phone. Seeing as she couldn't get it she fell to her knees by Dans bed.

All they can do is stare, hoping for a small movement telling them he is still alive but no such luck.

**For you, I'd wait 'til kingdom come,  
>Until my days, my days are done.<br>Say you'll come and set me free,  
>Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me.<br>Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me.  
>Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me<strong>

It was now time for the funeral. The brawlers sat in front while the priest preached. "Can the case carriers please come" the priest said signaling he was done. Shun, Ace, Marucho and Jake carried Dans case out while there was a song playing from Coldplay that's called 'Till kingdom comes'

"Funny, this song reminds me of Dan and Runo" Ace said

Shun nodded as they put the case down and joined the other that gathered around the grave. Everyone was crying while Dans case was lowered into the grave next to Runos. Shun comforted Alice, Jake comforted Julie and Marucho and Ace comforted was truly a Sad day for all.

A week has passed and the newly couple that is Shun and Alice came to bring flowers to the gravestones. "Hmmm, Runos grave says : " I'd wait till kingdom comes"

Dans says: "You'll wait for me" Shun said and in realized of something. "Hold on aren't these words the lyrics from the song that played at his funeral?" Shun asked Alice

"Till kingdom comes by coldplay" Alice smiled as she realized it. "How strange" Alice said

"Strange indeed." Shun said grabbing her hand; walking off.

Hope, you guys enjoyed it ;-) I was thinking about making one about Alice and Shun too, lol. Plz Review. And thanxs for reading!

~#* PEAce Out~*#


End file.
